Ultimate John
Ultimate John, also known as Omni, is the evolved form of John Smith. Appearances Ultimate John looks exactly like John, except the Omnitrix symbol is located on his chest. In the episode Ultimate John (episode), the Omnitrix malfunctions, mutating John into this form, destroying his mind. His skin turns blue and he becomes much more muscularly built. His appearance morphs with each alien form used. Powers and Abilities Ultimate John can use the powers of any alien in the Omnitrix. He hits the Omnitrix, revealing a hologram of the selected alien. He then can use that alien's power, until he switches. He also grows in size depending on the alien, as he grew when he used Ultimate Humungousaur. After being mutated, he no longer hits the Omnitrix each time he shifts aliens. His body morphs to take on the form of the alien transformed into, to better suit the alien's powers. He still shouts the name of each alien. History Ultimate John first made an appearance by John 10,000, who Paradox brought back in time to help fight Eon. John 10,000 said that he would learn to use it one day, and that John would save Julie. While fighting Diagon in Julie's head, John gets the idea to use Alien X to create Ultimate John, which succeeds. He then uses this form to defeat Diagon. At the end of the episode, Azmuth destroys the Ultimatrix, removing this form as well. After becoming fugitives from the Plumbers, John asks Azmuth to restore the Ultimate forms, so he could defeat Metal John. While doing this, Azmuth had to lower a few safeguards on the Omnitrix, and the consciousnesses of all the aliens in the Omnitrix tried to take over his mind, driving him mad. The Omnitrix locks John in Ultimate John to protect him, and allow him to access the forms in human form, keeping himself in control. He then leaves the dimension, and then goes by the name Omni. It's revealed much later that it was Zs'Skayr trying to break free from the Omnitrix at the time of the mutation, and possessed Ultimate John. However, the Omnitrix locked him in, causing the mutation. Appearances John Smith 10 *John 10,000 (episode) (first appearance) (by John 10,000) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle *Ultimate John (episode) *On Ice *Separatists (episode) *The Ultimate Battle Part 1 *The Ultimate Battle Part 2 *Justice Distant Worlds *Ninja (John Smith 10) *Hidden Leaf Village *Fight *Leaf 12 *Corruption (John Smith 10) *Manipulation *Eon (episode) *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 2 *We are! *Pacifista (episode) *Trapped (John Smith 10) *Ambush (John Smith 10) *Dr. John (episode) *Doctor in the House *Pirates *Mutants *Xavier Institute *Fitting In *The Return (John Smith 10) *Checkmate (John Smith 10) Ancient Times *His World Part 1 (first re-appearance) (by John 10,000) *His World Part 2 (by John 10,000) Omniverse * The Collection Trivia *Alien X was used to create this alien form. *XLR8 is the only form that John 10,000 and John have both used. *After his mutation, he looks similar to Clancy. Category:Ultimate Forms Category:John Smith 10 Category:Humans Category:Evolved Aliens Category:Dioga beta Category:Earth-68 Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Evolved Aliens